We Are The Dinosaurs!
by kade32
Summary: Fourteen high school teenagers discover that they carry a long-dormant, genetic relation to the prehistoric dinosaurs, which makes them half-humans/half-dinosaurs. They are able to shapeshift into the respective dinosaur they are each are descended from. Meanwhile, Logan Holloway, CEO of Hollocorp, plans to reverse earth back to the Stone Age, allowing the dinosaurs to rule again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story. I got this story idea from the TV show, Dino Squad. I loved the idea of high school teenagers able to shapeshift into dinosaurs and save the world and stuff. So please do read along and tell me what you guys think. Review or PM me if you feel like it.**

* * *

 ** _311,200,000 BC_**  
 ** _The Cretaceous Period_**  
 ** _65.5 Million Years Ago_**

In the brightness of the jungle landscapes that cover the globe, the dinosaurs roamed the planet, hunting, and eating for the way of survival. Every creature new only one thing; that it was survival of the fittest. Meaning it was eat or be eaten. Larger apex predators hunt the smaller, defenseless dinosaurs for food. Mothers guard their nest of eggs, ready to defend and protect their soon-to-be born offspring from pesky thieves that like to steal and feast upon other dinosaurs' eggs. There were many carnivorous dinosaurs to be feared. But there was one known predator of all predators every dinosaur knew never to cross. The ferocious Tyrannosaurus-Rex, colloquially identified as the "king" or "tyrant" of all the giant lizards. The T-Rex thunders around, chasing and killing delicious prey and unleashing a terrifying and deafening roar.

There was also a newborn civilization created in God's image that have been evolved from the primates and are currently still evolving, known as the humans. Although, they are still thick when it comes to intellect. There were the neanderthals who lived in caves away from the predators outside and the Cro-Magnons, humans that have already adapted to obtain certain capabilities, who lived in villages. There was one particular neanderthal, calling himself "Zerk" that was trudging around the thick and vast jungle overgrowth with his spear and sniffing around the air, prepared for anything. But that's when he noticed a faint, white glow in the distance. It was awfully bright that it nearly blinded Zerk, making him shield his eyes with a surprised hoot. Curiosity getting the better of him, the unevolved caveman approached the are where he witnessed the otherworldly glow.

It led him over to a rather strange-looking rock-sized white gem on the ground. With a shocked look in his widened eyes, Zerk slowly reached a hand out to touch it and when he did, the gem slowly started to glow again, startling Zerk who jumped back with fright, startled by its odd properties. But he suddenly felt like he should pick it up and reached his hand out again. The gem glowed upon his action, but Zerk ignored the bright ray in his eyes and grabbed it, making its light diminish. Zerk picked it up and held it in his hands. He had never seen anything more beautiful sight in his life. As Zerk cradled it gingerly in his hands and basking in such a mineral's lovely shape, other caveman arrived at the scene with Zerk and wondered what he was holding.

One of them noticed the gem and curiously reached a finger out to touch it. But Zerk jerked it away from his hands, barking aggressively in his comrade's face, not willing to give up his prized discovery. The other neanderthals tried to have a look at the gem, but Zerk growled and roared at them, even fighting them off while keeping his treasure in his hands protectively away from who believed would steal it from him. But then suddenly, there came explosions from the heavens and balls of fire fell from the sky, frightening the caveman as an even larger fireball was heading straight for the earth. The caveman panicked and made a run for it back to their cave. Zerk ran, but dropped his gem in the process.

He ran back for it and quickly grabbed it before another fireball hit the ground before him. He ran and ran to the safety of his cave with the rest as the bigger fireball was nearing the planet and suddenly collided against the earth, creating a giant, destructive wave of fire and smoke. Zerk shielded his gem as he and the other cavemen braced from impact as the wall of smoke engulfed them in a blinding light.

* * *

 _ **March 20, 2018**_  
 _ **Thar Desert, India**_

At an archeological dig set up in the middle of the Great Indian Desert, a team of archaeologists were digging up fossils buried underground left behind many years ago. But there was only one thing that they were intending to find. Suddenly out of nowhere, a helicopter was landing outside the digging site, creating a powerful gust of wind as it carefully landed on the sandy ground. On the side said "Hollocorp". A fellow worker, Brad Virkman approached the helicopter while holding onto his helmet so it doesn't blow away and opened the door for someone as the spinning blades slowly came to a stop. Stepping out of the plane was a tall, burly, square-jawed and tough-looking gentleman in a black suit and necktie with scowling eyebrows, smooth black hair and thick, yet perfectly combed sideburns wearing black shades as he stared emotionlessly at his employee. This was Dr. Logan Holloway, founder and president of Hollocorp, a multinational conglomerate organization that specializes in scientific research and study over ancient, extinct beings and genetic mutation.

"Dr. Holloway, sir!" cried Virkman with exaggerated pleasantries. "Glad you could finally make it."

"You're lucky I'm a patient man, Virkman." Holloway reminded him sharply in a deep, but authoritative tone that reminded Virkman that he was not in any mood for small-talk. "Have you found it yet? Yes or no?"

"We have, sir." Virkman affirmed. "We're currently digging it out as we speak."

"Show me." ordered Holloway.

Virkman knew his boss was the demanding and strict type so he knew not to waste his time or argue against his commands. So he brought Holloway into the site past the onslaught of diggers and the big man himself walked through with a cane and stood clear of the dirt so it doesn't get on his nice, clean suit. Finally, Virkman found what he was looking for and Holloway found himself staring at the fossilized skeleton of a giant man-ape half-buried in the wall of earth. Holloway gazed upon the glorious discovery with wonderment gleaming in his eyes.

"We're still trying to dig this bastard out as carefully as we can. It'll probably take hours to get him out." explained Virkman.

"No worries, Virkman." Holloway assured him in a calm, smooth voice. "I've found what I came for. The skeleton of the _Gigantopithecus_. Such magnificence. Such purity. Such…..beauty. He'll make a perfect specimen for our experiments."

"He? How can you even tell it's a he?" asked Virkman with a look of bafflement and confusion.

"I have an inking." answered Holloway.

"What exactly do you plan to do with a collection of old, aged bones?" Virkman asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out when I feel like you should. Is that understood?" Holloway asked sternly.

"Yes, sir." nodded Virkman.

"Good. Get the crane" Holloway ordered him as he turned to leave for the copter. "Unearth him and scoop him up from the ground, but be careful not to break it. Each bone in that skeletal system is worth as much to me as a million dollar mansion on the hills. I want it shipped over to my headquarters by morning, Mr. Virkman.

"But sir-"

"By morning!" yapped Holloway snappily as he shut the helicopter door as it began for takeoff.

"As you wish, sir." sighed Virkman.

As the helicopter hovered into the air and flew out of sight, Virkman shouted out orders to the team to have the _Gigantopithecus_ skeleton to be digged out of the ground by crane as per Holloway's orders. They knew it was risky, but whatever Holloway demanded, they had to obey no matter what. No one knew what he wanted with the skeleton anyway. Maybe he was going to put it on display at a museum or perhaps keep it as a trophy in his collection. It was certainly a mystery. Virkman had the construction team bring a crane and an excavator to extract the skeleton from the ground in a huge chunk of dirt with the bones still in it before they had it placed in a cargo plane and lifted out of the area into the sky.

* * *

 _ **Grimsby Bay, Florida**_

"Jack! Mom says it's time to get up!" shouted 10-year old Emma Overland as she knocked on her older brother's bedroom door. With that, a young, white-haired teenage boy shot up from the bed and got dressed in a hurry. Jack Overland got his things packed in his backpack. His homework, his textbooks, everything. He sighed and yawned as he left his room and went downstairs where his mother was.

"There you are. Thought you were dead." Mrs. Overland joked teasingly.

"Very funny, mom." Jack shook his head and reached in his backpack for something.

"Any chance of filling me in on the next basketball game?" asked Mrs. Overland.

"It should be next Tuesday in the afternoon." said Jack before handing her a sheet of paper. "Also, you need to have this signed. It's a permission slip for the field trip tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Mrs. Overland repeated with surprise, taking the slip. "To where?"

"We're heading to the history museum to learn about fossils and stuff." Jack said, slinging his backpack on his back.

"Hmm. A young junior athlete learning about dinosaurs. Go figure." Mrs. Overland smirked.

"I should get going now. Bye." Jack gave his mother a goodbye kiss and rubbed his sister's head, giving her a noogie. "Bye, baby sis."

"Jack!" Emma laughed, shoving his hands off her head.

"Have a good day, Jack." His mother called.

Jack walked down the front path of his house and noticed his neighbors, the Parr family, were going through their morning routine. The eldest daughter, Violet, peered out the window and saw Jack. She waved at him with a smile and he waved back. He hiked his way to Grimsby Bay Senior High School. And there, every teen were doing usual teen things like texting and FaceBooking on their phones, not a care in the world. There was also roughhousing as you would expect in a school like this. You had your jocks, your cheerleaders, the bullies and the cliques. One student named Fred skateboarded his way over to school, narrowly missing passing students in his path, almost knocking them over. Two students, Mavis Dracula and a boy known only as "Once-ler" for reasons unknown, sat together under a tree and spoke amongst themselves. One would say they were dating in a sense. Or rather, close to it.

Jack was in a paleontology class with Mr. Nicholas St. North as he found prehistoric times and dinosaurs pretty interesting. He entered the building to look for his locker. But then an arrogant bully deliberately tripped him and he wound up falling face-first in the toughest and fastest girl in the school, Gogo Tomago. She had an attitude that made few people understand that they should not dare to get on her bad side. But that doesn't mean she was heartless. Gogo was chewing bubblegum and blew a bubble when Jack tripped and fell into her, colliding their faces together. The bubble popped between them, leaving sticky gum on their cheeks. Jack pulled apart from her and wiped the stretchy gum of his face while Gogo was giving him one of her famous hard, stone-cold glares.

"Look at that! Overland's sharing with the Speed Demon!" announced the bully that tripped Jack to everyone, who then laughed at the unlucky two.

"Fuck you, Ben!" Jack cursed at him before rushing to class in disgrace, quickly apologizing to Gogo as he did. Gogo stared at him as he left down the crowded hallway with a raised eyebrow. Elsa Arendelle, queen bee diva and the prettiest and most popular girl in the school, watched the whole thing from afar with her clique, the Regals; consisting of her younger sister, Anna, and two friends, Rapunzel and Merida. Elsa smirked in amusement at seeing Jack get humiliated in front of everyone while her friends whispered rude remarks about it and giggling.

Jack got to his locker and unlocked it to put his stuff in. His friend, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, a philosophy major and your average "nerd", was putting his own belongings in a next door locker.

"Ben getting to you again?" asked Hiccup.

"What gave it away?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Hey, listen. My folks will be away this weekend and I was planning the biggest party ever." Hiccup explained as he held his books.

"Are you serious? Never took you for the party animal type." Jack mentioned while he walked to class. "And besides I got too much to do this weekend."

"Shame. I was really hoping we'd actually get our groove on. I mean, I can't spend my entire school year just doing equations and reading through textbooks. Sometimes you gotta live a little."

"We'll there's always the Rapture Overkill concert this Friday." Jack suggested.

"Yeah, I guess. So I hear you and Elsa broke up recently." remarked Hiccup in a knowing manner.

"It was a mutual breakup. But either way, I just can't stand sitting there while she gives snide comments to people and keeping others away from me so she could have me to herself. Power couple, my ass."

"Ah, well. I'd say I'm surprised, but I'm no liar." Hiccup responded.

They both entered the paleontology class and Jack saw Gogo sitting there in her seat. She gave him a sinister smirk and waved daintily at him in a sort of mocking fashion. The classroom wasn't that big and it had a minimum of fourteen students in total. There Mr. North was by the chalkboard. Fred entered the class with his skateboard.

"Mr. Lee. What did I say about bringing skateboards into my classroom?" demanded Mr. North in a Russian-accented stern tone of voice.

"Sorry, Mr. North." Fred shrugged as he just stuffed his skateboard into his backpack and sat down. The wizened teacher shook his head once the tardy bell rang.

"Hey." Jack turned to face Gogo who was looking at him.

"Oh, hey." Jack avoided her eyes with a blush.

"Listen, don't be embarrassed, okay?" She told him reassuringly. "I know Ben can be an ass a lot. I've been there before. And don't worry about the gum. I've got lots."

She waved a stick of gum around with emphasis to prove her sentence which she popped in her mouth and Gogo winked at him.

"Now I hope you remembered that tomorrow is our field trip to the Natural History Museum and I'd like your permission slips turned in to me today or tomorrow. If they're not turned in by tomorrow, well, you get the idea." Mr. North said to his class before turning on the overhead projector to put up a film about dinosaurs before turning the lights off. "Now as you all probably remember what we talked about from last week that apex predators, more commonly known as alpha predators, reside at the top of the food chain where they look down upon the creatures below it. Creatures who are otherwise defenseless and below their status in the food chain. Some predators, like wolves for example, often hunt in pack, usually to outnumber their prey. There are also bird of prey, like the bald eagle, who eat and kill smaller birds. As for the dinosaurs, the biggest carnivore was, in fact, the Tyrannosaurus-Rex. Dubbed the king of all the lizards, the T-Rex proves to be a more dangerous apex predator that would subdue any small dinosaur in its path. It's all about natural instinct. Like any predator, the T-Rex kills and eats other dinosaurs to survive, not because they enjoy doing it. It's just the way they are. Something that we'll probably learn in the museum."

* * *

At the school's swimming pool, two girls were in their one-piece swimsuits after getting out of the locker room. They were Penny Forrester and Riley Andersen, respectively and they were members of the varsity girls' swim team. Of course, Penny was the team captain and Riley was more a hockey player than a swimmer. She loved to swim, but she loved shooting a puck better. The duo were walking over to the pool diving boards.

"I feel weird." muttered Riley.

"It's just the feeling of cold air on your skin. You'll get used to it." Penny reminded her.

They both climbed up the ladders to both diving boards to prepare their dives. While Riley went up on the board that was about 5 feet above the ground, Penny was on the high dive, the one she enjoyed the most out of the other two diving boards. She approached the end of the board and peered downard at that water way below. She's done many dives this high before and she was never afraid. Many boys at the pool were ogling perversely at Penny, seeing her in her swimsuit.

"Oh, yeah! Show me the money, baby!" One of them shouted out in such a lewd manner that made her glare at them. Penny flips them off before she noticed Riley was hesitant while standing on the end of her own board.

"What's the matter?" She asked her friend with worry and concern.

"I'm not a big fan of diving off like this." Riley stammered her confession out. She had to raise her voice a little as Penny was about a quarter off the ground than Riley was in order for her to hear her.

"It's okay, Riles. Just watch me." Penny instructed before putting her arms out, keeping her back straight before taking a huge leap off the board and diving down head-first into the water with her hands up. Riley watched her friend create a huge splash as she disappeared into the water then swimming to the surface to take a deep breath.

"See? It's not so bad! Come on, Riley! Your turn!"

"Uh, okay." Riley nervously whimpered before taking a dive and into the water with a splash. Riley swam to the top and inhale deeply to bring oxygen back to her lungs.

"Not bad, Riles!" congratulated Penny.

"So the little shrimp actually grew a pair." remarked Elsa sadistically in her blue two-piece bikini and laughed at Riley's misfortune. The girl in question was beyond embarrassed to hear Elsa mock her that bubbles arose to the surface behind her. Penny gasped when she saw this and glared at the A-lister girl, who only laughed even harder.

"Maybe next time, she oughta take the high dive. I hear the sharks love the taste of sweat and piss." Elsa took her leave as Penny growled in hatred; her face turning red with rage, but she calmed down and put an arm around Riley to console her.

"Don't listen to her, Riles. She's just trying to get to you." Penny said comfortingly.

* * *

After school, Jack walking home from school as he did every other day. He didn't need to ride the bus or call an uber or even ride a bike, not that he has one anymore, since the school was already just a block down from his house.

"Hey, homeboy!" He heard a cry and saw Gogo running up to him. She didn't stop until she was walking next to him.

"Hello again." Jack greeted.

"Sorry if you don't know me all too well, but I'm-"

"Gogo Tomago. Yeah, I know." said Jack with a nod, cutting her off.

"Yep. Well, My real name's Ethel Tomago, but everyone calls me "Gogo", because of my need for speed." Gogo explained with a prideful smirk.

"I hear you're in the mechanics class." Jack added.

"You heard right. I work in motorcycles and other vehicles. But motorcycles are my best forte." bragged Gogo, blowing her bubblegum. "I even have the sickest motorcycle of my own back at home. I named her "Montana". You oughta come check her out one day."

"Would you mind telling me what an adrenaline junkie and motorcyclist is doing in fossil class?" Jack asked her indifferently, albeit jokingly.

"My dad suggested it. Thought I could learn something outside of my personal atmosphere." Gogo said with a heavy sigh. "I'll do baking, I'll do chemistry, but prehistory? Yeah, so not worth my time."

"My dad had a stroke three years ago." Jack said forlornly with his head down.

"Oh, sorry about that." apologized Gogo. "Anyway, I hear that you used to be Queen Elsa's "trophy boyfriend"."

Jack rolled his eyes at the mention of his ex-girlfriend's name and the subject of him being her perfect beau.

"Then you must know I dumped my drink on her head during lunch."

"Then she had a huge bitch flip in front of everyone." Gogo cackled.

"Doesn't stop her subjects from trying to give me a hard time in retaliation." Jack said scornfully.

"Fuck that shit. They're just mindless followers. They'll do anything to please ole Miss. Priss." Gogo retorted, putting a hand to her chest in an exaggerated elegance, making them both share a good laugh together.

"You know something? You're quite alright." Gogo smiled. "So where do you live?"

"This is my house right here." He said pointing at his house now that they've arrived. Gogo looked at it with surprise, having seen that house before.

"Really? There's my house over there." Gogo pointed at the house across the street that faced Jack's own home, making Jack blink in shock.

"We live across from each other? Wow! Guess that makes us neighbors." Jack remarked with a smile.

"I know. What a coincidence." Gogo said.

"Bye now." Jack told her and was about to head up to the front door when Gogo grabbed his arm, making him look at her again.

"Hey, listen. I don't normally ask this, but would you, by any chance, want to come over and maybe ride on Montana with me?" She delicately asked, having not invited a boy over to her school before to hang out.

"Ride on a motorcycle with you? This isn't like a date, is it?" asked Jack with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, no!" Gogo laughed, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder. "It's just a little activity for us to do together. Just two neighbors getting to know each other, you know?"

"I don't know. I've never ridden on a motorcycle before. And I don't plan on riding one myself. They're too noisy and kinda dangerous." Jack hesitantly tried to refuse.

"Are you kidding? Danger's my middle name. But I promise you die in a crash and burn or anything gruesome like that. And besides, it's not like I'm gonna let you ride my Montana any time soon. Not that I don't trust you." Gogo explained. "You just sit behind me and keep your hands on me, but not in a funny way, you hear me?"

"I hear you." Jack nodded.

"So when can I expect you over?" asked Gogo with her hands to her hips.

"How about this weekend?" suggested Jack. "Maybe this Saturday."

"Sounds like a plan." smirked Gogo. "And don't worry your pretty little head. I'm an expert at motorcycles. I've ridden Montana a thousand times. I swear you won't get killed on my watch. Cross my heart, hope to die. You know what I mean."

"Okay. See you tomorrow in class." Jack said, waving at her.

"Likewise." Gogo smiled with a wink before strutting her way across the street to her own house. Jack, in spite of himself, couldn't help, but watch her leave. His hormones took over his thoughts as he let his eyes follow all over her thick figure. But luckily, he managed to snap himself free of such crude staring before he could think of anything inappropriate. Jack entered his home and wondered how the field trip tomorrow will turn out.

* * *

 ** _Hollocrop Fossils Incorporated Headquarters, New York City_**

Meanwhile at the Hollocorp HQ in New York City, the _Gigantopithecus_ skeleton has been dug up completely from the chunk of dirt it was buried in and placed in a giant glass tube filled up with genetically-enhanced primordial ooze mixed with mutagenic chemicals. The skeleton was strapped and hooked to machines and nanotechnology while inside the tube by Hollocorp scientists as they analyzed the vital readings and calculations in order to perfect what Holloway was demanding of them.

"So, according to these readings, the DNA left behind on the bones are capable of reconstructing the biological gene, allowing it to reform its original physical shape and thoughts." explained Dr. Giles to Holloway as he read from his clipboard. "However, it would impossible for it to regrow muscle tissue, vital organs, body hair, especially the brain functions. You'd need some kind of miracle for that."

"I already have one." Holloway said, eyeing the skeleton with a look of amazement. "Ah, look at you. Wasted away after all these years. Neglected and alone until now. But don't fret, my pet. Soon you'll walk the earth once again."

"Umm, sir?" asked Dr. Giles nervously. "Pardon me for asking, but what's this all about?"

"Come with me, doctor." ordered Holloway as he led him to his luxurious office on the very top floor of the building. It was very wide, open-spaced and quite exquisite. Holloway had collections of fossils and bookshelves. There were portrait paintings on the walls with various men over the years from different eras. The kicker was that every one of them was the spitting image of Holloway. Perhaps they were relatives of his. And the plants around the place were no different and the lovely interior design of the very room they stood in. Dr. Giles looked around with wonder. He's never actually been in his boss's office before.

"Speechless, eh. Thought so." Holloway remarked with a chuckle. He pointed his cane toward a plant in a pot. "See this? This is a rare species of tree that been around and extinct since the Jurassic Era. The _Araucarites sanctaecrucis_. And that plant over there is the _Archaeopteris_. Used to grow during the Devonian times. And this…" He picked up a human skull from his desk. "...the skull of a Cro-Magnon individual. An old relic of modern humans back in those years."

He placed it back down and went to stare out the window, viewing the massive city beyond where he was now.

"Now you want to know why I collect ancient dinosaur fossils and skeletons, like the _Gigantopithecus_. Correct?" Holloway asked.

"I am, indeed, Mr. Holloway." Dr. Giles nodded.

"Well, Dr. Giles, it's quite complicated. But I'll spare the extended details." Holloway began, turning to face his employee. "You see, the world has evolved. But not in the most perfect way in my eyes. Modern humans today ruin the planet with their technology and horrid waste of biofuels and cell reception. Which is why I've dedicated my life to recreating the earth's image as it was millions of years ago. I intend to return life to the dinosaur populace and in doing so, returning their status as the world's most dominant species. Humans were never meant to walk this earth. But as a genuinely-evolved human myself, I have my standards. But mankind today have to least concern over how life should really be. Dinosaurs are the true inhabitants of this wretched earth. Humanity is just the second step in life. And I'm going to give it back to them."

* * *

 **Author's note: The only characters I own are Dr. Holloway and his workers. So there's the first chapter of the chapter. Stay tuned for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Rise of the Guardians_ , _How to Train Your Dragon_ , _Big Hero 6_ , _Hotel Transylvania_ , _The Lorax_ , _Bolt_ , _Inside Out_ , _Epic_ , _Shrek_ , _Disney Fairies_ or _Dino Squad_. Do enjoy the story please and review your responses and comments.**

* * *

Nr. North brought his class to the Grimsby Bay Museum of Natural History for the field trip today. The bus parked in front of the main entrance of the building in the parking lot. Everyone stepped off the bus with their teacher and observed the foundation itself. Some were not as excited to be here as to them, it was purely an everyday thing. Nothing new or special about it.

"Yay. The house of old bones. Fun." Nod, a young man with a mess of brown hair, remarked boredly with sarcastic excitement while his two friends idly stood there with him, consisting of Arthur, or "Artie" or short, and Terence.

"Hopefully this will be over soon." said Gogo, smacking her bubblegum.

Everyone entered the lobby of the museum and entered, you guessed it, the dinosaur exhibit. The place held fossils and dinosaur bones and logical information about the dinosaurs and prehistoric times. In the center of the massive room was the skeleton of a _Tyrannosaurus-Rex_ in a roaring position to show intimidation.

"Now I want each of you to split up into groups and explore the place. The assignment is to collect information about a species of dinosaur and everything about it. Its jaw strength, physical strength, diet, what period it came from, anything you can dig up. No pun intended. The important thing is to work together as a team. And remember, we're here specifically for educational purposes only. Not to have fun, so no lollygagging. Is that clear?"

The class of teenagers all gave their average, bored nods and and exclaims of agreements.

"Good. Off with you all, then." ordered Mr. North to the group of young teens.

Well, their teacher's instructions were simple enough. Get classifications and other information about dinosaur species. Well, in high school, completing a task wasn't a piece of cake for students. Like any other rebellious teenager, they got bored too immediately and felt compelled to goof off anyway. Just do what they normally do in their spare time. Jack, Gogo, Hiccup, Wasabi, Fred, Hiro and Honey got into one group. Nod, Artie and Terence were, as usual, in a group of their own. And Once-ler and Mavis were together while Riley and Penny were observing a _Mosasaur_ skeleton hanging from the ceiling. They both took a selfie together in front of it.

The trio were checking out the Ice Age section of the exhibit among the various creatures from that cold civilization, including the life-size wax figure of the _woolly mammoth_.

"Just a huge elephant with fur." said Nod uninterested. "That's all I gotta say."

He then pressed the button on a speaker, playing an audio recording about the extinct, furry pachyderm.

 _"The woolly mammoths were around 13 feet (4 meters) tall and weighed around 6 tons (5.44 metric tons). Though woolly mammoths are known for living in the frigid planes of the Arctic, they actually arrived there from a much warmer home. The permafrost of the Arctic preserved many woolly mammoth bodies almost intact."_

"Fascinating." marveled Artie.

"Wow, check this shit out." Terence said taking a picture of a painting of the dinosaurs in a field. On the wall around it had the names for each dinosaur name in tiny, white fonts. "Feels like I belong here."

"Yeah, you sure do." Artie remarked tauntingly. "We'll just find a nice, comfy cave for you to live in and some fresh dinosaur meat. It'll be delicious."

"Don't start with me." warned Terence.

"What? You wouldn't trade a life of pizza and video game cartridges for a life of danger and survival?" Artie chuckled.

"Go fuck yourself, Artie." Terence growled at him.

"The _Tyrannosaurus-Rex_." read Jack off of the information plaque while his group was learning about the T-Rex based off the skeleton. "Dating back to the Maastrichtian age of the Cretaceous Period, this genus of coelurosaurian theropod measures up to 12.3 m (40 ft) in length, up to 3.66 meters (12 ft) tall at the hips and 8.4 metric tons (9.3 short tons) to 14 metric tons (15.4 short tons) in weight. Like other tyrannosaurids, the _Tyrannosaurus_ was a bipedal carnivore with a massive skull balanced by a long, heavy tail."

"Come on, Jack. We don't really need to delve into the nerd stuff." Gogo encouraged with a sense of a rebellious streak.

"But we have an assignment to do." Jack argued.

"He's right." Honey agreed with him as the tall, slender Latina girl stood next to Jack. "You heard Mr. North. He said no lollygagging."

"Oh, god." groaned Gogo with an aggravated roll of her eyes. "You guys are so lame. I'm gonna check out the tar samples if you need me."

When she left to entertain herself just to be rid of the mind-numbing boredom, Jack somehow felt a mental sensation going on inside his brain that made him stare into the T-Rex skeleton's face. For some reason, it seemed like the thing was speaking to him in his mind, forming words in a mind-linking process that only he could understand. Jack was blind to the rest of the world as he focused only on the T-Rex. But suddenly, the moment was interrupted by distorted voices calling out to him and he found himself being shaked.

"Jack? Jack? Jack! Are you okay?" asked Honey Lemon while shaking him back to reality.

"Uh,...yeah. I'm fine. Just…..it looks cool and all." Jack stammered.

"You kinda spaced out." Honey Lemon expressed.

"Yeah, you were, like, having a staring contest with that thing." Fred remarked in his usual laid back demeanor. "If it still had eyelids, it would've blinked and you would've won."

"Cut it out, Fred." Wasabi gave him a light shove, shaking his head.

"What? It would've been neat." defended Fred.

Hiro was standing behind Riley, the girl he has a crush on, while she was taking pictures of the _Elasmosaurus_ skeleton. Now Hiro was a shy fellow when it came to asking a girl that you fancy so much out on a date. He could never fuction his big brain properly to form fluent sentences and looked confident and determined in doing so as his words came out fragility and nearly in pieces and looking her in the eye was the worst part he had to face. Thankfully, he mustered enough courage to walk up to her.

"Uh…..hey." He came out with, stammering.

Riley halted in the middle of her photoshoot and turned to face Hiro. She blushed when she saw him and, unknown to her, he was blushing too.

"Oh, hey, Hiro." She greeted.

"So the, uh…... _Elasmosaurus_. It's pretty amazing." Hiro thought up, trying to avoid the awkwardness. "Reminds me of the Loch Ness Monster."

"I think that was the _Plesiosaurus_." guessed Riley.

"That's what the _Elasmosaurus_ is, actually." Hiro corrected.

"Oh." Riley laughed at her minor error, feeling weird about it.

"Hey, listen, um...I just wanted to a-ask…...do you feel like-" Hiro tired to ask, but it seemed Riley already knew what he was going to ask about and interrupted him.

"I'd love to!" She shouted, answering all too quickly, before she felt embarrassed and ashamed for not letting him finish his question. "Uh, I mean, go on."

"Would like to hang out at the zoo sometime?" He asked with an exaggerated toothy grin, his devastating nervousness settling in once again.

"Sounds fun. Maybe this weekend?" Riley offered.

"Great!" Hiro cheered. "So, uh…..see you then?"

"Yeah. Definitely." Riley nodded and the awkwardness was notorious this time. The two had nothing else to say to each other, out of fear of making the situation worse. Hiro just casually walked away to get back to the assignment. Riley noticed Penny giving her the stink eye.

"What?" Riley asked.

"Was that the best you could do?" Penny demanded, baffled by her friend's high-strung reaction.

"I've never asked a boy out, okay?" argued Riley. "Not even a boy that I like."

"Well, at least you didn't you-know-what in front of him. That would be a hot mess." Penny laughed behind her hand at the very thought of it, making Riley shove her to the side in anger and embarrassment.

"Shut up!" She roared.

Honey Lemon was checking out the _Velociraptor_ skeleton in a setting where it was chasing after a _Pachyrhinosaurus_ , she overheard smooching and let curiosity get the best of her. She went to find Mavis making out with Once-ler. Her eyes widened, wordlessly gobsmacked. This could only mean one thing.

"I knew it!" She cried, cutting them both off from their session to look at her with shock. "You two are together! Yes, yes, yes! Gogo owes me ten bucks and some mint-flavored bubblegum!"

"Wait, you're not gonna tell anyone about this, are you?" Mavis asked desperately.

"If her dad hears about this, she'll kill her." Once-ler added.

"Uh, okay. I'm sorry. I didn't…..okay." answered Honey Lemon, feeling suddenly guilty for spying on their love. "I won't tell I promise."

"Thank you." sighed Mavis with relief.

For the remainder of the visit, the students were doing their assignment to avoid getting into trouble with Mr. North for negligence and pressing trivial matters at this point. But soon, when everyone was staring at a respective dinosaur/extinct animal skeleton, they just couldn't turn their gaze away from them. Like Jack, they appeared to be sharing a psychic connection with them. Staring back were the hollow, empty eyes and it was like they were having a silent, mute conversation with their minds. Images flashed in their minds. More like flashbacks, that took them back in time to the prehistoric era where the dinosaurs were alive again and still roaming the earth. Fighting and eating other dinosaurs in order to survive. Everything as is until the giant meteor collided with the earth in a large, blinding flash of light that killed and destroyed everything in its path.

"Everyone!" shouted a voice that snapped the students back to reality, out of their shared trance. It was the voice of Mr. North. "Time to head back now! Hope you've all got what you needed!"

Everyone was confused by what just happened. They really couldn't explain it, but somehow, it felt real. Like it wasn't just a flashback, but it was like they were actually there, witnessing the extinction of the dinosaur race. They all shook their heads, blinked their eyes and tried to regain their bearings after all that. Jack felt it, too. But this time, it seemed like his mind was telling him something. But what? That didn't matter right now.

* * *

At Hollocorp HQ, something was showing up on the scanner in Holloway's office without warning. He was just in the middle of reading Leo Tolstoy's War and Peace when his computer lit up, beeping profusely, getting his immediate attention. He placed a bookmark in the spot where he was reading and went to see what was going on.

"What the devil?" He exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. He opened up the scanner on his computer to see that it was pointing at a spot on the 3D, 360 global map that there was some odd activity going on and it was going off the charts. "There's some strange activity going on in Florida. How curious."

He zoomed on on the spot to show him the exact location of the unexpected location.

"Grimsby Bay." He read with interest. "It appears to be going on in the Museum of Natural History. Hmm, sounds like the perfect place for fossils to come alive. But there's nothing dinosaur-related showing up on the scanner, expect….teenagers."

Now this was something that Holloway had to see for himself. If there was dinosaurs still alive somewhere out in the world, then he needed them for his experiments. He pulled out his phone and called his captain of the squadron.

"Zirwny, prepare the truck and have it ready to go. We're heading for Grimsby Bay, Florida. I have a feeling we'll be pleasantly surprised."


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days wasn't going so well with the kids after the field trip yesterday. Everyone was starting to undergo some strange and odd changes. Something that no normal teen has ever gone through. It was nothing like puberty at all. Jack was feeling as if his skin was getting hard and scaly. During basketball practice, Jack and his teammates were doing a scrimmage. He was just passed the ball, but when he caught it the first minute, his right hand suddenly changed into a blue-skinned reptilian, three-fingered claw, which popped the ball, deflating it before it changed back to normal before anyone could notice. The coach had to blow the whistle.

"What the fuck, man?" griped one of the team members.

"What on earth was that, Jack." asked Coach Woodrich.

"Sorry, it's just…...allergies!" Jack lied in a panicky tone, covering his hand and retreating to the safety of the locker room to try an make sense of what just happened and how it happened.

* * *

Nod was in the restroom after taking a whiz and went to wash his hands. But then, in the reflection of the mirror, he noticed some hair sticking out of his sleeves. Confused, he slipped his shirt off to see that he was growing extra hair on his armpits and most parts of his body. There was a huge patch of hair on his back and his chest, you would almost mistake him for a gorilla or bear.

"I don't remember growing this much hair since my period." replied Nod.

Then suddenly, all of the extra hair shrunk and disappeared, leaving him completely bare, much to his apparent disbelief. He blinked when this happened. He wondered if he was just seeing things or not. It couldn't have been his imagination. He checked himself in the mirror to see if he wasn't going crazy. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"No more M&M's and Sprite." He promised himself.

* * *

The Once-ler met up with Mavis outside the school for their usual business, which, of course, involved making out. Once-ler decided to surprise her. While she was texting on her phone, Once-ler tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around, she screamed. He screamed as well. They both screamed in surprise for a couple of seconds before stopping to stare at each other with wide eyes. Mavis's nose turned into a horn while Once-ler had two horns on his forehead. They both disappeared from sight, leaving them both speechless.

"What? Is there something on my face?" asked Mavis, rubbing her nose.

"Well, there was." Once-ler spoke, unable to believe his own eyes. "Is there something on mine?"

"Not anymore." She said with a look mirroring his.

* * *

Penny stood at the high dive in her swimsuit above the swimming pool, ready to do the dive. She held her arms down and did a couple of squats before she felt something growing on her. She looked behind her to see she had grown a large shark-like tail, catching her by complete surprise. How the hell did this happen and since when did she have a tail? She jumped and yelled in fright, causing her to lose her balance before she ended up falling off the board and fell into the water while flailing around. The Regals were present in the room when this happened and they all laughing at her when she fell a few stories like that, though none of them seem to see the new-grown tail she had.

"Look at that! High dive girl went splat!" mocked Merida and they all howled with sadistic laughter.

Penny arose from the water, coughing and gagging from nearly drowning. Once she regained her senses, she looked up at the high dive and felt around in the water for the tail, but all she felt was her own derriere. Weird, she thought. It was there a second ago, but now it was gone. Is it possible that she's losing her mind?

* * *

Gogo got on her motorcycle, Montana, to take her for a spin. Placing her helmet on, she revved up Montana and accelerated out of the garage and down the street in full speed. However, unbeknownst to her, a reptilian tail grew out of her backside as she ripped through the wind on her speeding motorcycle. One bystander was drinking coffee when he caught a glimpse of tail before it vanished. He thought he was hallucinating, so he dumped the coffee, believing it to be the cause.

* * *

In Spanish class, Hiccup was reading through his textbook when a pair of spinal places grew out of his back, ripping through the jacket he was wearing. Hiccup shot up from his reading to look behind him, but those spikes were gone within seconds. And the jacket was shredded in half.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." He whispered with contempt.

"Something you'd to share with the class, Mr. Haddock?" asked Mr. Héctor Rivera.

"No, _señor_." Hiccup shook his head no.

* * *

Wasabi was in the library, reading through his studies. He had gotten up to put one back after he was done with it. But then out of nowhere, horns grew out of his head and his nose turned into one, catching him off guard. When he turned, his horns accidentally knocked some books off the shelves. He actually tripped over them and fell to the ground on his back, the horns disappearing.

"Are you okay, bud?" A person nearby asked and offered him a hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wasabi nodded, grabbing his hand and getting back on his feet.

"What happened?" asked the person.

"I don't know." shrugged Wasabi.

* * *

Hiro sat in front of his television set playing a new game that he invented in the home above the Lucky Cat Cafe his aunt owns. This is what he did in his spare time. Inventing and testing them out to make sure they worked. For a small kid with a big brain, his new toys were sure not to fail him.

"Hiro, dinner's ready!" Aunt Cass called.

"Okay! Be down in a second!" Hiro called back as he presumed his game. As he moved his avatar to the boss level, wings started to grow under his arms and he started to float into the air as his arms seem to flap of their own volition. Hiro finally took notice when he realized he didn't feel the floor anymore. He looked, but the wings went away, sending falling back on his butt on the floor. Dazed and confused, he thought he was seeing things from his constant video gaming and tossed the controller away.

* * *

Jack came to Hiccup's house to speak with him about what's happening to him. Hiccup answered the door wearing the stitched up jacket.

"Can I speak with you for a minute?" asked Jack nervously.

"Now?" Hiccup asked with worry.

"Something's going on with me." Jack explained as he entered the house.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know how, but I feel as though I'm growing scales on his body, but everytime I look, there isn't any. Not only that, but my hand turned into a claw yesterday. It popped a basketball."

"Are you serious?" queried Hiccup.

"Yeah. I know this sounds crazy, but-" His sentence was cut off when his left hand morphed into a reptile claw, then back again in plain sight. Jack gasped when this happened and gripped his wrist to hide it, but Hiccup already saw it.

"You too?" asked Hiccup, breathing out a flabbergasted reaction.

"What do you mean 'you too'?"

"I think I'm growing something on my back." Hiccup said softly and turned around to reveal the stitched line going down the back of the jacket. "Look how my jacket handled it."

"Jeez." breathed Jack.

"Is everything okay, you boys?" asked Valka, Hiccup's mother, from the kitchen.

"No. Everything's fine, mom." Hiccup told her, covering his tracks.

"We should get going." Jack whispered.

"Yeah." Hiccup agreed.

They were out the door and heading for school without a second thought. Hours later, in paleontology class, they noticed the rest of the class were going through similar changes. Mr. North was scolding them over failing the assignment at the museum last week.

"Just to clarify, you all did terrible on the assignment at the museum last week." Mr. North explained strictly. "Do you know why?"

"Because birds don't count as dinosaurs?" asked Fred dumbly.

"No." Mr. North barked. "Because you all refused to work together as a team. And this is important to your grade. If you all don't work together, you can never get extra credit, which could lead to serious holding back. We all don't want that now, do we?"

"Well, excuse me for wasting my time thinking about my bike instead of learning about animals that don't even exist anymore." jabbed Gogo sardonically.

"Another quip and it's detention, Gogo." warned Mr. North. "So now you-"

The old teacher cut himself off when he noticed Gogo regrow a tail. She gasped and hid it away from view, blushing from embarrassment. But that's not all he witnessed. The rest of students had secrets of their own. Penny was hiding her own tail, Nod's hair grew longer before shrinking to its original shape, Fred's neck was elongating, but he brought his head back down, Artie grew large fangs that stuck out of his mouth, but he covered them up, Riley's hand turned into a flipper, the spinal plates were coming back on Hiccup, Wasabi hid the horns on his head, Once-ler wore a hat to hide the horns on his forehead and Jack's hand morphed into a claw again, but he put it behind his back. Mr. North was no fool. It was right in front of his eyes and he knew something was up with his students.

"I know what you're hiding." He told them with a knowing face.

"We're not hiding anything." denied Riley.

"I don't do drugs. I swear. I only do video games." Fred defended, putting his hands up.

Honey Lemon looked like she was about to throw up and she tried to say something, but to everyone's startled surprise and hers, what came out of her mouth sounded like the loud call of a large reptilian creature. She covered her mouth immediately after that, looking at everyone.

"I'm sorry to say that there's something about you all that you might find far-fetched." explained Mr. North.

"What are you talking about?" asked Artie.

"You are going through genetic changes because something primordial inside your DNA that's remained dormant since birth is finally awakening."

The looks on the teens' faces were understandably confused and speechless beyond coherent words.

"What are you saying? That we're all turning into aliens?" asked Once-ler with disbelief.

"Of course not." said Mr. North. "The truth is that you, my dear students, are all living descendants of the dinosaurs."

"What?!" Everyone cried out simultaneously, bewildered by this news. How was any of this even possible? How were a couple of high-school human teens somehow related to extinct lizards beasts?

"I know you're all confused. But allow me to explain." Mr. North informed his students. "Not all of the dinosaurs died from the meteor crash millions of years ago, you see. Some of them were lucky enough to survive the devastation. There were still a few species of dinosaurs roaming the earth back then. Then overtime after feeding off radiation from beneath the earth, their molecular structures began to genetically mutate and reconstruct, granting them the ability to rearrange their forms into humans, allowing them to blend in with the human race. They were able to speak, think, walk and do everything like them. They even fell in love with humans, giving birth to offspring and so on. The dinosaurs may be gone, but their DNA lives forever within their descendants, which are you kids."

"So we're dinosaurs?" asked Jack, unable to believe this matter.

"Half-dinosaurs, actually." corrected Mr. North.

"How do you know all this?" Gogo asked.

"Because I've been studying the half-human dinosaur descendants for decades in secret." Mr. North answered. "And to be honest, I'm not actually a human. I'm an animal of an extinct species. At least, that's what scientists believe nowadays."

"What are you?" asked Penny.  
"I am that." Mr. North pointed at a poster on the far wall of a Dodo bird while everyone looked on in further confusion and dazzlement.

"You're a Dodo?" Honey Lemon asked with a raised eyebrow. "How did you manage to survive and change form?"

"That is a story for another time." He answered as best he could.

"Excuse me, but I always thought birds and lizards were descended from the dinosaurs." Terence commented.

"That's mostly true. But each one of you is descended from a separate species of dinosaur." Mr. North explained as he pointed at Terence. " _Megalonyx_."

Then he pointed at Artie, " _Smilodon_."

Then at Nod, " _Woolly mammoth_."

Then at Riley, " _Elasmosaurus_."

Then at Penny, " _Mosasaurus_."

And then pointing at Honey Lemon, " _Velociraptor_."

Now he was pointing at Fred, " _Brachiosaurus_."

And Mavis, " _Ceratosaurus_."

And then Once-ler, " _Carnotaurus_."

Now at Hiro, " _Pterodactyl_."

Then to Hiccup, " _Stegosaurus_."

Then at Wasabi, " _Styracosaurus_."

Now to Gogo, " _Spinosaurus_."

And finally at Jack, "And the _Tyrannosaurus-rex_."

Needless to say, everyone was flabbergasted to say the least after learning they are relatives of the extinct dinosaur race that lived a long time ago. All of this was a lot to let sink in and there were simply no words to best describe their reaction. Here they were as human teenagers in normal high school finding out that they have prehistoric dinosaur DNA in their blood.

"Now hold on." Gogo raised her hand, still unable to believe Mr. North's words. "You expect me to believe that all of us are related to extinct dinosaurs?"

"And why does Jack get to be the T-Rex?" asked Fred.

"Fred!" shouted everyone in annoyance.

"All I expect is that you take this in slowly. I know it's a lot to digest, but believe me. I will help you understand better." Mr. North told them calmly before turning to a grave tone. "And I'm afraid there's a huge threat upon the world as we speak. It takes the form of a curmudgeon man named Dr. Logan Holloway, CEO of Hollocorp, a company that collects old fossils and the bones of extinct species like the dinosaurs in attempt to mutate and resurrect them. Holloway wants to bring the world back to the Stone Age by bringing the dinosaurs back to life in any way he can."

"Kinda reminds me of Jurassic Park." replied Fred, off topic.

"Why would he want to bring back the Stone Age?" asked Riley.

"That I am not certain just yet. I was a captured specimen of his once. He and his kidnapped me from my habitat and locked me up in a cage. The entire stress caused me to change into human form. The same thing happened to all of you. Your dinosaur molecules awaken in response to stress, puberty and even maturity."

"Pardon me, but what's a _Megalonyx_?" asked Terence.

"It's a large bear-sized sloth, dude." Artie answered for him, making him look disturbed by this.

"I don't know if I want to be a dinosaur." Hiro said with worry over how his life is going to be now that he's a half-dinosaur.

"But you have no choice. It's a part of you." explained Mr. North wisely. "I can help you master your abilities so you can all become dinosaurs at will. But I can't do it here. Come with me, all of you."

Mr. North headed straight for the door and the teens all followed him to a large SUV in the back with enough seat for all of them. They got in and Mr. North drove away from the school to a soon-to-be-determined location.

* * *

 **So now they know the truth. They're all dinosaur descendants. How about that? What will become of the teens now? Find out in the next chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

The entire drive was quiet as they were still having trouble understanding the news they were given. None of them had anything to say to each other at all, though it was understandable in their case. How is it possible that they, young teenage humans in high school, could be biologically related to prehistoric dinosaurs that have been extinct for years? Granted, they should be confused upon learning about something as unfamiliar as this. Jack rested his head in his hand, bored out of his mind.

"What's the matter, Jack?" Gogo asked, looking at him.

"Still having trouble understanding this." He answered with a sigh.

"We all are, dude." Gogo told him. "I mean, how can we possibly dinosaurs? And seriously, I'm a Spinosaurus? I hear they're really dangerous. You remember the scene in Jurassic Park 3 where the Spino kills the T-Rex?"

"Can we not bring movies into this?" Jack shook his head with annoyance, unamused that Gogo would bring up graphic thoughts alluding to their dinosaur ancestors in a time like this.

"But you get to be the T-Rex. That's kinda awesome. That would sorta make you the king." Gogo smiled, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I just can't believe it." He only said.

After that, there was nothing left to say. The rest of the drive was quiet again. And a singular thought was spurring through the teens' heads all together. Where the hell were they headed? After a minute and a half, they finally got the answer to their invisible question. Mr. North drove up to an old abandoned warehouse by the dock and pier that faced the glorious sheen of ocean water outward. It was an ancient, two story structure where it seemingly was a canning company where fisherman hauled their fresh catch in to be manufactured into canned foods. There a large clearing around the place, courtesy of the metal fence surrounding the area. Mr. North pressed a button to a remote which, as if in reply, the large metal door to the warehouse slowly ascended upwards, allowing them entry and once inside, the teens are shared a look of bewilderment to witness that the interior of the foundation was not so derelict as it seemed on the outside. From inside, it looked new and recently-made. The interior walls were made of metal and other hard materials as opposed to the rusty, aging copper walls on the exterior of the warehouse and there was a lot of open space.

"We're here." replied Mr. North, breaking the ice as he turned the SUV off and hopped out. It only took a second for the teens to follow suit as they were still loaded with unanswered and unasked questions to the whole ordeal they were currently in.

"Where are we?" asked Penny.

"This is where I do most of my research and study." answered their wizened teacher. "It used to be factory for canning fresh fish before went down hill in 1989. Basically, I live in this place and I had some help in redesigning the interior of the foundation, mind you. This is where you all will learn your dinosaur skills."

"And how exactly are we gonna do that?" asked Jack.

"Can we actually turn into dinosaurs?" cried a chipper Fred like a kid during Christmas or a fanboy meeting his idol.

"Yes." began Mr. North with a nod. "At the moment, since their dino DNA is already just now awakening, you're already facing difficulties adapting to your changes. But with my help, you'll be able to become dinosaurs as will."

With that being said, the teens all gave each other either hesitant or nervous looks as if if having a mentally conversation amongst themselves, trying to decide whether or not they should do this. Penny and Riley were a bit afraid of becoming dinosaurs, but the former always wondered what being another animal was like. Hiro never really planned on be becoming a dinosaur for his future. He had plans to become a scientist or famous inventor, but definitely not an extinct creature. Although Fred was the most enthusiastic out of the group compared to the rest, he was having a few nervous thoughts of his own. Like how was he going to manage being a dinosaur for the rest of his life? Finally Gogo sent Jack a few questioning expressions and he returned them, but he only gave a shrug, indicating that it wouldn't hurt to give it try.

"I'll do it." He finally remarked, determined, but still mentally reluctant.

"Me too." Gogo added with her fists to her hips.

"I guess it won't be a bother." mentioned Honey.

"If I'm really a half-woolly mammoth, I have no reason to question nature. Despite how confusing it is." Nod replied.

"I still don't like this, but I'll go along with it if I must." said a still hesitant Wasabi.

"Same here." said Mavis.

"And here." Once-ler agreed, raising his hand.

"Uh….sure." Riley said with a false smile, masking her true scared emotions.

"We're both in!" cried Penny enthusiastically, grabbing her friend's hand and lifting it high into the air, much to Riley's chagrin.

"If they're in, then I'm in, too. Only because I have to. Not because I want to." Hiro confessed.

"Sign me up, then." Artie said with crossed arms.

"And me." Terrance spoke.

"Whatever." Hiccup nonchalantly shrugged.

"Let do this!" cheered Fred anxiously in a bubbly manner, clapping his hands.

"Alright, then. Do if you all stand in a circle together and joins hands, please. I will help steady your abilities." ordered Mr. North and his whole class obeyed his command, walking around each other to form a circle hand in hand. Mr. North joined the circle as well and his students in hands. "Close your eyes. Clear your minds."

Everyone shut their eyes tight and concentrated on what their teacher instructed them. Using his psychic abilities, Mr. North could sense that they all did what he ordered and did the same along with them. Though, in reality, he was using his own mind to assist the kids in maintain their hard-to-control dino abilities as a whole. After a small struggle, the old ancient man was successful in his effort. He opened his eyes and let go of their hands.

"Okay, now." He began once everyone let go of each others' hands to focus on him. "You should be able to control your dinosaur selves much easier now. I will walk you through transforming into your respective dinosaur forms one by one. I'll give you all a head start. Jack, why don't you go first?"

"Me?" He queried with surprise.

"Yes, of course." nodded the old teacher. "In my opinion, the king goes first."

"Go on." Gogo encouraged, giving her friend and neighbor a slight push forward.

"Now then. Concentrate." ordered Mr. North.

Giving a heavy sigh, Jack compiled and concentrated as best he could. It wasn't easy at first, but soon then he thought, he could almost feel his own body start to morph and increase in size. He could feel his DNA molecules rearrange and modify like computer codes and serial numbers. All of his classmates gasped with shock at what they just witnessed, expect for Mr. North. From Jack's point-of-view as he opened his eyes, everyone looked smaller and he stood tall and huge like a skyscraper. Standing before all of them in the spot where Jack was, they had seen him shapeshift into a large blue-skinned _Tyrannosaurus-Rex_ right before their very eyes. Jack, too, was shocked and every step he took resulted in a rumble and slight shake on the ground. He tried to say something, but all that came out was a series of small, low-pitched growls.

"Fascinating. You have transformed well." Mr. North indicated with amazement. "Now see if you can change back."

The giant, towering _T-Rex_ that was the now-transformed Jack Overland seemed to get the message as he concentrated again before the blue lizard king began to shrink to regain his snow-white hair, his blue hoodie and brown pants, everything. After the transformation, the _T-Rex_ was Jack once again and his looked at himself to make sure and he was glad to be his original form again. The other teens couldn't believe it themselves. But simultaneously, they felt compelled to have a go at it as well.

"If Jack can do it, then so can I. Allow me." Gogo replied, stepping up to join in on the action herself before she started to activate her own dino abilities. Within seconds, she was gone from her regular human appearance into that of a dinosaur with purple, black, light violet and grey-colored flesh. The sail on her back and her crocodilian-like snout betrayed her form as a _Spinosaurus_. Gogo was starting to get a kick out of this as her confusion and bazzlement was long forgotten and replaced with excitement and enthusiasm. She has never felt anything like this before and it was amazing. Like Jack, her verbal communication was nothing more than the growling and hissing noises that a real-life Spinosaurus would naturally produce. Than back into human shape she went, expressing her wonder.

"That was pretty awesome." She exhaled with a lit-up face.

Wasabi was next and despite his fearful doubts about this, he played along. Fighting back to sinking feeling in his gut, he took a deep breath in and unleashed his dino gene. He was in the form of a _Styracosaurus_ with lime green, sauna green and moss green-colored skin and sharp horns. Despite everything, if ever, Wasabi felt a lot braver now. Hiro went next in turning into a _Pterodactyl_ with teal blue, red and beige skin coloring. He decided to test out his wings and, interestingly enough, Hiro flew around the warehouse with little effort. Mr. North brought Penny and Riley over to a large pool of water, since they were both aquatic-based dinosaurs.

"Please." Penny rolled her eyes with a smug smile. "I'm captain of the swim team. This should be a piece of cake."

Just like she did in school during swim practice, she dove right off and plummeted downward, but in mid-air, she transformed into a red and blackish-colored _Mosasaurus_ before impacting the surface of the water, creating a huge splash that nearly drenched after had they not stayed in place of the splash zone.

"Thanks a lot." Gogo retorted sarcastically.

The Mosasaurus climbed out out the pool as best as she could with her flippers and turned back into Penny. Thankfully, she wasn't soaking wet after that brief swim. Riley was next, but she was still hesitant once she got to the top of the diving board.

"I can't do this. When I get nervous, I…...lose a small control of my bodily functions." Riley admitted gently and a little embarrassed in doing so, especially with Hiro, her secret crush, present in the room.

"Just give it a try and don't force yourself." Mr. North told her wisely.

"Okay." She nodded with her best understanding and focused on perfecting her abilities before diving off and, luckily, she had turned into a salmon-colored _Elasmosaurus_ before landing in the water like Penny did before her. She wasn't nervous anymore as she lifted her head up on her elongated neck and look at her classmates.

"That's so cool." Hiro said with a smile. Riley brought her head over to him and despite her difficult dinosaur lips, she was smiling too on the inside. She climbed out of the pool before changing back. Mavis and Once-ler both transformed at the same time into a light black and blood red-skinned _Ceratosaurus_ and a black and grey-skinned _Carnotaurus_ , respectively. Next, Fred was all too eager not to refuse and was quick to give his abilities a go. He turned into a baby blueish, faded grey, lime green and forest green-skinned _Brachiosaurus_. Because of his ginormous size, he nearly outgrew the entire warehouse as it became too small for him to fit inside. He transformed back into a human before he could do any collateral damage.

Honey Lemon had become a baby pink and yellow _Velociraptor_ while Hiccup mustered up the courage to turn into a brown and red-colored _Stegosaurus_. Both had easily grown to adjust to these new forms. Nod shrugged and was a large, brown-furred _Woolly mammoth_ as he let out trumpeting sounds with his trunk and narrowly missed hitting his classmates with his ridiculously-enormous tusks. Artie had unleashed the yowl of a wild cat once he was a _Smilodon_ (or saber-toothed tiger) in seconds and finally, Terence met a disappointment once he took the form of a _Megalonyx_ , which was, of course, just a big, bear-sized sloth. Nothing fancy, nothing too impressive.

"You've all learned to transform greatly. Now, eventually, you all will be able to communicate amongst yourselves and with me via telepathy. And one other thing: inside of this area, Holloway won't be able to track us here when you transform. At least, I don't think he can. But for the time being, I'd like you all to keep your shape-shifting inside of this perimeter, am I clear?"

"Yes, Mr. North." The teens all chorused obediently.

"But when can we go dino on the outside?" asked Fred.

"'Go dino'?" asked Gogo, lifting an eyebrow.

"It's a name I thought up for it just now." He explained casually, earning an eye roll from the Korean girl.

"Until I'm absolutely certain Holloway cannot be able to track your location as easily whenever and wherever you transform into dinosaurs." said Mr. North. "There's just no telling what he could do you all once he catches you in dino mode. One thing's for certain, it'll be grisly and unspeakable. And I'd like you all to keep all of this to yourselves."

* * *

The old teacher escorted his class back to school before the staff and principal noticed anything. From that moment on, the teens never said a word to anyone about their new identities. And besides, even if they did, no one would of believe it. I mean, who would believe that a bunch of average, everyday high school teens held a biological relation to extinct dinosaurs and that they were, as a result, dinosaurs themselves? But, nevertheless, they kept their word to Mr. North. They just played the rest of the day off normally and pretended to act like nothing happened.

After school, Jack was laying on his bed, still thinking over the events of today. It was still hard to believe that he actually transformed into a _T-Rex_. Granted, it wouldn't be a normal situation for a human teenager like him. As he laid there in his bed, he wondered what his mother and sister would think if he was a _T-Rex_. How he was going to spend the rest of his life living like this. Although, he didn't have the chance to think any longer for there was a knock on his bedroom door, startling him and made him nearly jump out of his bed and landing smack on the floor.

"What is it, mom?" He called, going to answer it, believing it was his mother needing something. But when he opened the door, there was Gogo standing there with a smirk.

"Hey, Rexy boy." She greeted.

Jack looked back to make sure she was alone on the second floor and pulled her into his room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jack.

"Can't a girl come over to visit her neighbor in his room?" Gogo answered with an air of casualness before looking around his room. "Nice place you got here."

"Don't judge." Jack groaned and landed flop on his bed once more, staring at the ceiling.

"Still gobsmacked after today?" asked Gogo, sitting on the edge of his bed and facing him.

"I just can't believe it. I mean, us dinosaurs?" Jack explained. "How will I maintain the rest of my life being a basketball player and a T-Rex at the same time?"

"It's not like you have you, in the words of Fred, "go dino" in the middle of the court."

"How are going to maintain being a Spinosaurus?" asked Jack.

Gogo only giggled with a shake of her head before, to her friend's surprise, flopped flat on her back on the Jack's bed right beside him. Jack tried his best to ignore the butterflies fluttering around in his gut.

"Being a Spino isn't that half bad. I guess." Gogo replied. "I mean, I got to keep up my balance when walking on my hind legs, which won't be easy because of the big sail on my back."

"I read somewhere that Spinos mostly walk on all fours like a crocodile." Jack mentioned.

"Thanks for the trivia, dino nerd." retorted Gogo playfully. "Anyway, as long as we don't go dino out into the open, this Holloway guy won't notice where or who were are and all will be well, right?"

"I guess you're right." Jack agreed, knowing it wouldn't be all for naught. Gogo turned to face him while leaning her head on her arm to peer down at him.

"You still up for that bike ride this week? My offer's always open." She said.

"I did say I would love to." He reminded her.

"I just thought maybe you had second thoughts about it or something. Maybe you decided you were too chicken to ride on a motorcycle, especially with a girl." Gogo taunted, hoping to make him admit his feelings.

"No! I want to ride with you. I really do. If you don't mind riding Montana with a boy behind you." Jack taunted back.

"I...Of course, I am! What are you, stupid? I can ride with anyone I choose. Boy or girl." yapped Gogo incredulously.

"Okay, just need to be sure." Jack said with a chuckle. "You should probably go now before my mom walks in on us. She's go crazy if she saw us in my bed together like this. And if I know my mom, she's always playing matchmaker."

Gogo cackled and stroked Jack's hair, patting him on the head before she hopped up to her feet and started for the door.

"Catch you later, Rexy boy." Gogo teased, sending him a wink before closing the door behind her. With her gone, Jack breathed a deep sigh and laid back down, returning his eyes to the ceiling.

"What am I getting myself into?" He asked himself.

* * *

At the Natural History Museum, Holloway and his men were searching the premises in the hopes of finding some evidence of any dinosaur activity that had occured here in this very museum. He was sure that it happened here. It said so on the scanner. But there were no signs of a dinosaur attack here and everything was perfectly normal. In fact, nobody even claimed to have witnessed any live dinosaurs in the area.

"What is it exactly that we're looking for here, sir?" asked Virkman.

"According to my readings, there has been some dino activity occurring in this very spot." Holloway explained.

"Are-Are you sure, Mr. Holloway?" Virkman responded, confused. "There's nothing here to prove there had been a dinosaur around."

"Don't trust looks, Virkman. Only trust logic." said Holloway sternly.

Without saying another word to his associate, the enigmatic businessman maneuvered over to the dinosaur exhibit room right where the field trip happened the other day. For some unknown reason whatsoever, Holloway could sense something familiar in this room. He could feel it in his blood and bones. Resting his cane on the railing, Holloway waded carefully over to the _Tyrannosaurus-Rex_ skeleton and placed a hand on the nose, not having a slight regard that you shouldn't touch the exhibits. He took a deep breath and started to let his mind work it's magic. At first there was nothing but visions of the prehistoric times when the giant reptiles ruled the Earth without a care in the world and the giant meteor colliding against the Earth's surface, bringing half of the dinosaurs out of existence.

But then his vision flashed over to the town of Grimsby Bay itself and a group of dinosaurs thought to be long gone lumbering around the quiet little town. There was a _Spinosaurus_ , a _Pterodactyl_ , a _Styracosaurus_ , a _Brachiosaurus_ , a _Velociraptor_ , a _Mosasaurus_ , a _Elasmosaurus_ , a _Stegosaurus_ , a _Ceratosaurus_ , a _Carnotaurus_ , a _Woolly mammoth_ , a _Megalonyx_ , a _Smilodon_ and a massive _Tyrannosaurus-Rex_ hunting for prey and eating alive helpless people. It wasn't the future, but a sign telling him that there were dinosaurs alive out there after all. Holloway was brought back to reality after that and had a satisfied smile on his face.

"Sir?" Virkman spoke.

"So there are dinosaurs here. Right here in Grimsby Bay." explained Holloway.

"Are you sure?" asked his associate.

"Of course." Holloway nodded. "There somewhere around here in this very town. I don't know where, but I know they're here. We'll just have to set up camp here and find a way to draw them out into the open. Come, Virkman."

"Uh, yes, sir." stammered Virkman before following after his employer.


End file.
